


A letter

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arafinwean Week 2019, Elves, F/M, Letters, Married Couple, Pre-Canon, Rivendell | Imladris, Third Age, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Celebrían and Elrond have a nice time together





	A letter

Celebrían was much happy to be married to Elrond, in her position as the Lady of Imladris. It felt good to have her own household to control, and with some luck, children would soon be added as well. 

“What are you writing, darling?” Elrond wondered at seeing her seated at his own desk, writing in something which seemed to be a notebook of some kind. 

“I have a habit of writing to my maternal relatives in notebooks like this, trying to imagine them as letters that I will send eventually. It sounds strange yes, but since so many of them were gone before I even was born…”

Elrond nodded in understanding, he did the same with writing to Elros, despite that his twin was dead since long ago, as if he would send updated news to his brother. 

“So, which uncle is this meant to?” 

She smiled a teasing smile at him for the question. 

“Cousin Finduilas, with a request of sending over a few of the books uncle Orodreth wrote about the flora of Beleriand. My mother spoke of that he actually wrote a series of them and even planned to travel to Eriador at some point, but that all the books sadly must have been lost in the Fall of Nargothrond.” 

The scholar in Elrond screamed a cry of horror mentally, though he did not show that on his face. 

“What a waste, indeed. In my youth I dreamed of exploring those lost cities of the Noldor and even Doriath, but the War of Wrath ruined that. Not to mention what happened to the realm given to Elros.” 

Celebrían did not need to ask, there were other Elven scholars who bemoaned the loss of irreplaceable knowledge that had once been collected in the wast libraries of Númenor, before the realm of Men was sunk to the bottom of the sea by the All-Father himself in response to their arrogance about not seeing death as a gift but as a curse. 

“At least Elros never had to deal with the foolishness of his royal descendants. Now, can you help me with a description of those lovely raspberry tarts your cooks are so good at baking?” 

That Elrond was only happy to help with, especially if it meant that he could spend some time with his wife. 


End file.
